The present invention relates to a pneumatic tire more particularly to an improved tread pattern being capable of preventing accidental overturn of a vehicle during high speed running.
Usually, users of recreational vehicles prefer radial tires having block-type tread patterns to rib pattern tires. In the case of recreational vehicles, as the load of a block is generally heavy in comparison with passenger cars, it is necessary to increase the rigidity of the blocks in order to provide wear resistance, tear-off resistance, steering stability and the like.
When a recreational vehicle having a center of gravity that is relatively high is provided with tires having rigid tread blocks, the vehicle will be most likely in danger of overturn if the driver quickly cuts the steering wheel during running at a high speed or makes a high speed cornering.
It is therefore, an object of the present invention to provide a pneumatic tire, in which the marginal performance with regard to vehicle overturn due to high speed is improved without deteriorating other performance such as wear resistance and tear-off resistance of the blocks, steering stability and the like.
According to the present invention, a pneumatic tire comprises
a tread portion provided with a longitudinal groove extending in the tire circumferential direction and blocks adjacent to one side of the longitudinal groove,
each of the blocks provided with a cut-slope on a corner between the top surface and a lateral face of the block, the lateral face facing the longitudinal groove,
the cut-slope inclining towards the bottom of the longitudinal groove, and
the axial width of the cut-slope gradually decreasing from a middle point of the cut-slope towards each side thereof in the circumferential direction.